Swapping Students
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: What would happen if Shinichi and Kaito switched schools for a week? How will Ran and Aoko feel? What will the entire School think! Find out! ON HIATUS.


This is my first real Detective Conan/Case Closed Fan Fiction. Be kind, rewind. (lol)

Swapping Students

Prologue: Proposal

Part 1

The day was bright, a bit too bright for anyone's tastes, and the wind was warm and gusty. Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko were the last ones to leave the classroom, packing their bags, books, papers, and other school related material.

"Kudo-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sensei asked. She motioned for him to come to her desk so they can discuss something fairly important. Shinichi shook his head, lifted his bag and walked over to the teacher- giving Sonoko and Ran an _I'll catch up with you later_ look. They girls nodded their heads, and when they were out of the class room, Sonoko pressed her back against the wall, her ear next to the crack in the door.

Ran gave her a puzzled look, "Sonoko, what are you-" before she realized her shop-a-holic friend was eavesdropping. With an exasperated sigh she hissed quietly, "What do you think you're doing?! This is none of our business, besides it is probably about school work Shinichi needs to catch up on!"

Sonoko just gave her a light glare and whispered, "Don't you want to know what you're husband is up to?" while promptly pulling her friend with her to listen.

Ran tried to back up and leave and was going to object the marital status Sonoko had deemed for them, but Sonoko was persistent and she eventually gave up. In truth, she was curious, she hadn't seen him for so long, and him coming back was a blessing. She missed him, and he owes her, so why should she care if this was none of her business?! Ran's mental war against herself ended with her alongside her friend, intently listening to the conversation of the other side of the door.

"Kudo-kun, I want to ask a favor of you." Sensei said, while sitting on the other side of her desk, looking at Shinichi with hope.

"Alright, what's the favor, I'm sure I won't have a problem doing it." Shinichi replied confidently. What is she going to ask him that he can't do? He does owe her for letting him turn in his work and with some generous extra credit, so it's the least he could do.

Sensei squirmed a little in her seat and began, "As you know, there was a program that was recently accepted by our school board that can help bring Japan more unity in the schools. Many laws have passed trying to make the different boards of education more efficient and educational for the students." When she looked up, she saw him nod in agreement and continued, "Well, it involves choosing a student from each class to be a representative of our school, by attending another for a week. Our principal has asked me to choose such a student, and I was hoping you could do it."

Shinichi was honored that she would choose him to represent their school. It was nice to know she has faith in him, but what about Ran. He had just gotten back and was hoping to spend time with her. He hasn't seen or talked to her as Shinichi in a while and wants to make up for it.

Sensei saw his thoughtful, but hesitant expression and commented, "I was hoping you could do it because, you're intelligent, kind, athletic, and many other things. You get along well with the other students, and I think you could get along with the other schools and really help." She tacked on, "Your fame doesn't hurt either." While she pushed her glasses from the tip of her nose back up to her eyes and chuckling lightly.

Shinichi blinked in surprise at her words of praise and the weight of his decision lifted slightly. If it makes Sensei happy, then his choice was made for him. He sighed in resignation to the inevitable, as anyone who was her student knows, Sensei can be persistent. And maybe a little hostile if need be which is one side of her Shinichi does not want to aggravate.

The two girls outside the room where carefully listening, straining their ears to hear what's going on inside the room. They were both crouched to the floor, bags next to them, skirts getting dirty from contact with the floor, and their hands pushing stray hair behind their ears so that they can hear properly. When they heard Sensei's proposal, Ran thought her heart stopped and Sonoko looked like she was going to fall over from shock.

They were starting to cramp up trying to listen for Shinichi's answer. Ran was praying he would say no and Sonoko started to giggle.

"What's so funny?!" Ran hissed. She gave Sonoko the full on death glare for laughing at the situation. Shinichi might leave her again and all Sonoko can do is laugh?!

Sonoko shook her head, her face beet red from holding in her laughter, "She actually thinks that highly of that detective geek? Kind? Athletic? Come on! He is pretty smart, I'll give him that, but she is just saying all that to make him want to go!"

Ran was getting angrier at her friends accusations of her Shinichi being nothing but a mean, selfish, jerk. Sometimes he can be. But not all three at once, sometimes he's mean, sometimes he's selfish, and sometimes he is a jerk but still. "Stop that! He is nice and he is athletic!" Ran whispered furiously, completely forgetting that they are supposed to be quiet.

Sonoko clamped her hand down on Ran's mouth to keep her from yelling, "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to get you all upset. Who knew making fun of your husband could get you so worked up." She teased with an all knowing smirk.

Ran fumed, "He's not my husband, and stop making fun of Shinichi and just listen." They both went back to listening to the conversation, before realizing the object of their argument was standing in front of them, looking down on their surprised faces.

He cocked an eyebrow as the girls rose to their feet laughing nervously. Sonoko asked, "So, you're probably wondering what we're doing here, huh?" feeling stupid for asking that.

"Not really, I knew you were here before I even got to Sensei's desk." He replied airily, while swiftly making his way down the hallway towards the stairs. "Are you two coming or what?!" he called over his shoulder.

Both girls looked at the leaving figure, then at each other, then at him again and ran to catch up with him. After walking on the busy streets of Tokyo for a few minutes, Ran broke the calm, awkward silence.

"So?" Ran asked anxiously. She was twisting her skirt in her hands, looking down at the ground nervously waiting for his answer.

"So what?" he asked innocently. He turned his head so he could get a good look at her, noticing she was very nervous. Playing with the hem of her skirt, looking at the pavement and barely avoiding crashing into citizens on the street, and talking so quietly a mouse couldn't hear- yeah, she was nervous.

"So what?! You know what! That school student swap thing! Are you going?" she almost blew up at his oblivious face. He blinked in surprise from her outburst and leaned back slightly, ready to dodge any karate kicks. She looked really mad now. It was scary how fast she could get so angry.

Sonoko was a few paces behind, shaking her head at the couple. They look so much like a married couple quarreling over marital issues. They wonder why she says they are husband and wife.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I think I will. It might do me some good, and I owe Sensei for letting me turn in all of my work so I don't flunk. If I do this then I will have enough credits to graduate with our class." He said gazing forward, a bit sad that he said yes, but it will be good for the both of them.

Behind him, Sonoko made a gesture to wrap her slender fingers around his throat and get a good vice grip on his neck for saying such a thing. She made a few more motions on ways to efficiently kill Kudo Shinichi painfully, and got looks from people thinking she was bizarre and was worried for the boy she is hoping to do that to.

Ran's shoulders dropped and even from behind, you could see how sad she is. Shinichi looked over and had a sad expression. He looked back at Sonoko, giving her a look telling her to leave, hoping she gets the message. Thankfully, she does and slowly heads off in a different direction, looking back repeatedly at the pair, hoping that they work things out.

Silence fell between them again, Shinichi trying to find a way to make her feel better, and almost feeling her anger and sadness radiating from her. He could feel the heat from her fury, but also the chills from her depression.

He turned to her slowly and said, "Don't worry. It's only for a week, and only at school. I'll be here after school and we can still study together and hang out." He said it as softly and comfortingly as he could. The tension lessened and the anger subsided but the gloom was still there.

"You just got back…" she said it so quietly, Shinichi almost didn't hear.

He looked down also and acknowledged her words, "I know I just got back, but-"he was cut off by her words.

"You just got back, and you're leaving me again!" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. How could he? He just got back and now he's going to run off?! "I can't believe you would be so willing to leave me again…" as she said the last words, she became quieter and looked down again. She felt so stupid for saying such a thing. It's only for a week and they can be together after school, but she can't help but feel betrayed.

They both stopped in front of a giant gate, noticing they were finally at Shinichi's house. "Do you want to come in? "He asked almost sheepishly. Ran looked up, surprised at his guilty tone of voice but shook her head.

"I need to get home, Dad will be expecting dinner soon." When Ran finally tore herself away from the awkward silence and walked off, all she heard was the creek of gate opening, and the hollow footsteps making their way toward the huge house. This was going to be a long weekend….

Reviews are appreciated, and ideas are nice. Up next Kaito!

Sneak Peak!

"Kaito." No response. "Kaito!" No response. "KUROBA KAITO!" Kaito quickly jumped out of his seat, startled, to see his best friend, Nakamori Aoko, standing over his desk with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression.

"What?!" he asked in a tired voice. He was so absorbed the morning newspaper; he didn't notice the entire class had left except for him and said best friend.

Click… Click… Click…

She tapped her foot hard against the ground, trying to convey the message that she was impatiently waiting on him to hurry up and pack so they could leave. She already had her book bag ready to go and was waiting for Kaito to gather his papers and such and hurry up. "Hello! Class has ended. I know you're really into that stupid thief's criminal activities, but we gotta go!" she was getting madder and madder by the second.

Kaito just folded the newspaper and made a cloud of smoke. POOF! The paper was gone and all of his things were good to go. "All ready! And what's the hurry anyways?" he tilted his head to the side, giving his innocent, unknowing expression, a childlike look.

"I can't believe you forgot!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, accenting her point. "We are supposed to study for that super hard exam tomorrow and I want to study as much as possible, oh All Knowing One! You probably don't need to study, but I do!" her sarcasm was fierce enough to burn flesh.

"Sorry sorry, let's go then. And I don't like the title All Knowing One you know. I don't know everything." The last comment reminded him of his hunt for Pandora and the mystery of the Black Organization- the last few words becoming darker and darker- making his blood boil and his voice harsh. His poker face slipped slightly, giving Aoko a glimpse of his rage, but the mask was quickly in place. In his head, he was scolding himself for not keeping better control.

Aoko was surprised by his sudden change of mood and was about to ask if he was okay-wondering if it was something she said. She had never seen him so angry before, she didn't even know he could be so serious, let alone admit he didn't know everything. Before she could utter a word, the bright, conceited Kaito she knew and loved was back. "I prefer The Great Magician Prankster Kuroba Kaito, thank you very much." He said it with his trademark grin that didn't reach his eyes.

They were about to head out when their teacher beckoned for him, "Kuroba-kun, may I speak to you for a moment."

For a second he thought he was in trouble for goofing off in class again, but he always does that and everyone is used to it by now. Sensei saw his confused and guilty look for a second and laughed, "Don't worry you're not in trouble, even though you should be for making Saguru's hair neon orange, again, but this is school related."

Kaito's face brightened and nodded to Aoko to go on ahead of him.

Next Chapter will continue!


End file.
